<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a sense of humor by beeboobee (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010513">a sense of humor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee'>beeboobee (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Very fluffy, but the reader knows he's just a soft baby..., enoch doesn't really know what feelings are, i wrote this on four hours of sleep so forgive me if it's bad, the reader thinks enoch's abrasiveness is funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch knew he could be mean, hell, to some it seemed like that was his only personality trait. This, however, was different. Not once had he met someone who could handle his callous exterior, let alone find humor in it. At least until dinner one night when you giggled at a particularly spiteful comment he made towards Jacob. That’s when he knew he had to get to know you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoch O'Connor &amp; Reader, Enoch O'Connor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a sense of humor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enoch knew he could be mean, hell, to some it seemed like that was his only personality trait. This, however, was different. Not once had he met someone who could handle his callous exterior, let alone find humor in it. At least until dinner one night when you giggled at a particularly spiteful comment he made towards Jacob. That’s when he knew he had to get to know you. </p>
<p>Up until that point, Enoch had never really paid you much attention. It was just neutral looks and the occasional (but normal) scowl from the tall boy. You were a quiet one, gifted with the power of psychokinesis. And while you had been praised by Miss Peregrine for your abilities, you never seemed to let that get to your head. You didn’t really interact with anyone there, save for Emma, who was your roommate. It was like you had no desire to be seen. </p>
<p>And yet, you seemed to find the cold boy charming. Enoch couldn’t fathom why, of course. He was emotionally stunted, sure, but something about your quiet smiles and the blush on your cheeks when his eyes met yours made him feel something he couldn’t quite place his finger on. So, Enoch had made it his mission to talk to you. <br/>Today was like any other day within the loop and the weather was fair which meant Enoch would probably find you in the gardens watching the smaller children play. He debated just staying inside and allowing Olive to observe his work for the millionth time, but ultimately decided against it as his curiosity towards you was growing unbearable. So Enoch walked out the door and headed in your direction. </p>
<p>You were quietly reading a book in one of the farthest corners of the garden, seemingly in your own little world. You were also completely unaware of the pale boy’s presence as he strolled over towards you. Enoch gently sat down next to you, pulling at the grass and waiting for your eyes to fall upon him. You slowly looked up from your novel, smiling when you noticed Enoch sitting by you, his hands in his lap. <br/>“Hi.” You said, still smiling at the quiet boy. </p>
<p>Enoch liked your voice a lot, he noted to himself. It was soft and warm, and he allowed himself to wonder for a moment why you barely used it. He looked up at you, his eyes surprisingly warm. He was at a great loss for words, his brain was empty as he stared up at you with his chocolate eyes. In his mind, Enoch was losing it. He was not used to being speechless, and up until now it seemed he had a comeback for everything. </p>
<p>“Hi.” Enoch finally mumbled, mentally slapping himself for the lame response. <br/>You tilted your head, an expectant look gracing your lovely face. Enoch was, again, unable to speak. <br/>“Cat got your tongue?” You asked, as another sweet smile was sent his direction.<br/>Enoch (to his own surprise) laughed, a smile slowly growing on his face. <br/>“I suppose so.” He said, meeting your gaze. </p>
<p>You both sat in comfortable silence, you continued to read your book and Enoch continued to sneak silent gazes at you. He could stay like this for a while, he thought. <br/>The following day, you decided to pay Enoch a visit. Despite the admittedly strange interaction that occured the day before, you found his presence to be calming. So you made your way towards the room at the end of the hall, hoping he’d be pleased to see you. </p>
<p>You knocked on the door, feeling surprisingly timid. After all, Enoch hadn’t left his room all day, not even to eat. You were pulled from your reverie when you heard the door open slowly. Enoch was still in his pajamas, his eyes still bleary from sleep. You couldn’t hold back a smile, thinking that it was unbelievably cute how certain pieces of curly hair seemed to stick up in disarray. <br/>“I was going to ask if we could hang out, but I think I’ll just let you sleep.” You remarked, a teasing lilt to your voice. </p>
<p>Enoch looked at you before rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, motioning for you to come into his room. You accepted, following him into the dim but tidy room. <br/>Enoch had not been expecting this at all. His mind was still clouded with drowsiness, and the fact that you had come to him this time would’ve been hard for him to process if he had been awake for eighteen hours, let alone one. Nevertheless, Enoch grabbed his tools and his works in progress, pulling a chair next to his worn desk. You happily sat down, watching the tired boy fiddle with his dolls and clay figures. Every now and again he’d look up at you with warm, hesitant eyes, as if to make sure you weren’t going anywhere. <br/>At some point you ended up sitting down on the floor next to him, your head leaning gently on his shoulder as he worked more intensely on his creations. Enoch could feel his cheeks get hot, his heart seeming all too loud in the comfortably quiet room. He wasn’t used to people, let alone girls being affectionate with him. But he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping one of his arms around you, allowing himself to smile a little when he noticed the small flush of pink across your cheeks. Enoch had absolutely no clue what he was doing, but he was certain that he liked having you around. The warm feeling in his chest could argue it was more than that. </p>
<p>Over the next few months, Enoch had grown quite close to you. He found that the more you talked to him, the more that strange fuzzy feeling would appear. Enoch, however, was terrified of accidentally slipping up and pushing you away. He knew he could be quite abrasive at times, and despite you finding humor in almost every negative comment he said, he was sure that he’d take it too far. Today you had managed to drag him outside once again, forcing the boy to at least go on a walk with you. As you walked, you found that your hands were intertwined. This made both you and the pale boy blush as Enoch began to trace small circles into the back of your hand. <br/>You found a nice shady spot for the two of you to sit, rolling your eyes fondly when Enoch gave a sigh of relief. The two of you began talking, eventually landing on the inevitable topic of the new peculiar, Jacob. You chuckled at the sour look on Enoch’s face as you brought the boy up, bringing your hand up to pinch Enoch’s cheek.<br/>“Is my Enoch jealous?” You asked, unable to hold back your giggles.</p>
<p>Enoch hadn’t failed to notice the word you used before his name, his face practically glowing. He even liked it. While his brain was swimming with thoughts of you, he was unable to hold back the first response to your teasing question. <br/>“Oh, fuck off.” Enoch mumbled, his eyes growing wide the second the words left his mouth. He’d done it, this was it. He’d finally said something that hurt you. Enoch was sure you were going to get up and leave, never talk to him again. <br/>Or so he thought. </p>
<p>Instead, you began to laugh. Loudly. You also pressed a small, but tender kiss to his cheek.<br/>“It’s alright Enoch,” You said through the laughter. “I think it’s adorable.” <br/>Enoch began to laugh with you, something he hadn’t done in a long while. It was then that he knew what he was feeling was certainly love. And he had to do something about it. <br/>When you were finally done laughing, you noticed the soft look in Enoch’s eyes. You smiled shyly, looking toward the ground. Your chest felt as if a billion butterflies had just made it their new home. </p>
<p>	Enoch pushed a loose strand of (H/C) hair behind your ear, his smile only growing as he noticed that you couldn’t meet his gaze. Without hesitation, he cupped your cheek and looked into your big (E/C) eyes. You both leaned closer until your foreheads were pressed together. Enoch’s gaze began to flicker between your lips and your eyes, the pink hue never leaving his cheeks. Finally, you closed the gap between your lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, and despite his inexperience, Enoch felt as if this was a completely natural occurrence. </p>
<p>As you both pulled away, Enoch’s large hand came to rest on your cheek, his smile impossibly large for someone with his reputation. All sense of doubt was gone, Enoch knew that he was completely and totally smitten with you. </p>
<p>“I love you.” He said, pulling you into his arms and nuzzling into your hair. <br/>“I love you too.” You mumbled, your voice muffled by the soft material of his sweater.<br/>Enoch smiled into your hair, one thought crossing his mind over and over again. <br/>If you hadn’t shared his sense of humor, he may have stayed the quiet and emotionally closed off boy everyone knew. <br/>“Good thing I got so lucky.” He thought, never wanting to forget the feeling of you being cradled in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and here's another one ! i am completely smitten with this boy lol. again, he may seem o.o.c, but i have a need for soft and sweet enoch. i hope you enjoyed this ! comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>